Love the living, love the dead
by Babasingsong
Summary: SesshoMaru had left Rin in a human village with one promise and that was he'd return. Two years have passed and still he hasn't come back, but once her village is burried in flames she finds him again. Chapter 5 up! Pls review!
1. Chapter 1

**Love the living, love the dead**

**Prologue**

**Wounded With Fear.**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**If you want this story to continue please send 10 reviews.**

_They think I don't remember my very own death, but I do. I can remember what killed me and I can remember who saved me. I may have been only a little girl, but I can remember every detail. Why they killed me I couldn't say why he saved me I don't know, but it happened._

_My life hadn't mattered to anyone in my village; I was beat so much I was afraid to speak I was kicked out of my own home also. My family died from the same people who killed me, but it hadn't all been on the same day. If not for everything I wouldn't be with the one man I love more then anything._

_He brought me back onto earth and took me in so I wouldn't be alone. No one knew I knew he brought me back from the dead, how could I not know? It was my own death. I didn't feel pain when he brought me back, I just felt his arms wrapped around me._

_When I opened my eyes I didn't know what to think, but when I saw his golden eyes I was sure I was in heaven. Ever since then I wasn't afraid to speak, people thought I should be because he hated humans. Though he never hurt me, he never tried either so I never knew why I should have been afraid._

_Now that I know more about him I am afraid, I know he would never hurt me but that's not what made me scared. I had traveled with him for eleven years; I started when I was five. Once I was sixteen he took me to one of the human villages on his lands, and promised me he'd return then left._

_I am now eighteen and still at the human village, everyday I remind myself his promise. My only fear is that I'll wait forever and he'll never come. I am scared because I love him, and if he were to never return I would die of a broken heart. I know he doesn't feel the same, I know he probably never will but as long as I can see him again I will be the happiest person._

Rin stared at her reflection in the clear lake; the moons light glinted onto the water making the forest she was in even more beautiful. Tall trees surrounded the area blocking view of the village which wasn't far.

Rin's long dark brown hair was tied in a elegant bon, as her bangs reached and curled around her neck, she always had to part them or they would have gotten in the way of her soft brown eyes. Her rosy cheeks became brighter every time she smiled, and her features where much more mature from when she was little. A blue kimono covered her thin body.

Cupping her hands in the water she began to hum while she washed her face. Her graceful and steady voice could only be heard in the distance. She had changed since she was little, her voice was more refined and her body changed in ways.

She knew to be polite and knew about modesty, but she never cared about those things. She tried to be herself and only herself, she never changed for anyone and people still loved her.

After she pulled her hands away from her face she gasped as a beautiful sight hit her eyes, "SesshouMaru-sama?" She whispered. Gold liquid eyes stared down at her small form. His silver main flowing with the wind, Rin stared at the cold, handsome, and emotionless demon. On his cheek bones where purple stripes and on his for head was a crescent moon.

Rin smiled to herself she loved his markings and his tail, which was tied around his shoulder, more then anything else. She loved those things about him more then anything else because it was part of his true form.

Slowly she placed her slender fingers on the image in the water. When her fingers went through the water SesshouMaru was gone. "I wish he'd really come back…" Rin said tears brimming her eyes.

Rin jumped in response to the screams of her new village that began to echo through the forest. Rin quickly got up and ran toward her village, the screams became louder as she got closer.

Soon Rin was able to see flames emerging over the huts. Rin ran out of the forest and went to a certain hut that she called home. "Haruko!" Rin managed to cough out, the smoke was already getting into her lungs.

When Rin couldn't find the man she thought as her brother, she hurried to get to the door. Her eyes were being clouded with tears, and her lungs where being over flown with the smoke. Ignoring her numb throat she let herself drop to her knees, "Haruko!"

'_Who is doing this?_' Rin thought, they had been so peaceful it was something she couldn't even expect would happen. Suddenly Rin felt someone pull her hair causing her to fall back.

Gray cold eyes watched as the woman ran into the hut, she was crying someone's name but to his ears it was just like the other humans screams of panic. Once he saw her run out and fall to her knees he quickly walked toward her. His fingers wrapped around her bun and he pulled harshly causing the bun to fall apart and her to drop back.

He smiled coldly and readied his sword to stab the girl in the heart. But when her eyes slowly opened he paused, the soft brown orbs met his cold gray ones. He had seen her before, though he couldn't place it.

Closing her eyes she awaited death, but when she didn't feel the blade plunge through her heart she opened her eyes again. The cold gray eyes held an emotion of anger and disbelief. "B-But you died!" She heard the man stutter.

"How would you know?" Rin asked keeping her voice in a low whisper. She watched as his face twisted into sickening pleasure.

"Well you'll have to die once you've been burned eh?" He laughed lifting Rin off her feet. Rin tried to get out of his grasp but it was useless, she tried to scream but her throat burned with pain. Once he reached a pile of flames he threw her body at them.

Rin reached out hoping someone would come and help her. '_SesshouMaru, help me please. Come back and take me away…'_ Rin thought. She watched as her surroundings became slow blurs, then closed her eyes tightly it was no use.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" She screamed once she felt the burning force of the flames, just before the flames engulfed her she felt someone grab her hand and pull her up and into their arms. She felt them lift her from the ground and hold her tightly, she opened her eyes.

"Haruko…" Rin whispered softly. It couldn't have been Sesshoumaru, she still remembered what the warmth from his body was like, from the first time he held her and the only time he held her.

"It's okay Rin, you're alright." Haruko said soothingly. Quickly Haruko ran into the forest from which Rin came from. Once he was a couple of feet away from Rin he set her down on the ground.

Rin looked up at Haruko and smiled softly, "Haruko I was afraid you died." Rin whispered. Haruko was all she had, his father had taken her in and they had loved each other like brother and sister. Once his father died Haruko let Rin live with him, and worked for the both of them.

"It's okay Rin… you'll be alright. Promise me you'll stay here…" Haruko asked staring down at her.

Rin looked down at Haruko's hand only to find a blood covered sword, "Haruko?" Rin asked hoping he wasn't planning to do what she thought. "No Haruko don't!"

"Just stay here Rin, I'll be back!" Haruko said running back toward the village. Rin tried to sit up but suddenly her vision went black.

Rin opened her eyes, and moaned as she saw the skies color and the sun peeking through the trees. '_I don't remember falling asleep out here._' Rin thought sitting up. As she did her head felt like knives where cutting into her skull.

Placing her hand on her head she groaned, '_I… I can't be drunk… could I?_' Slowly she stumbled on her feet, and headed toward her village. "I should get home… Haruko will be worried…"

Rin stopped in her tracks when she smelled smoke, cocking her head up she saw smoke emerging from where her village was. Not realizing she hadn't stopped walking she tripped on something.

Letting out a gasped as she hit the ground, she let her hand fall from her head. Her eyes widened when they feasted on the scenery, '_W-What happened!_' Slowly her eyes looked around the village, everything was burned, and everyone was dead.

She couldn't scream she couldn't even move, she didn't know how to react to this. Until her eyes settled on a figure she knew to well, "Haruko!" She cried out getting to her feet she ran clumsily to Haruko's limp body.

Rin checked for a pulse but when she couldn't feel his heart beat she began to sob. It wasn't fair every one she loved ended up dieing, or leaving her. Rin started to deny his death and shook him wildly.

"Haruko wake up now!" She screamed, "Wake up you… you… bastard!" Rin then stopped shaking him and let herself fall on his chest, "Please Haruko wake up! I'm sorry I didn't mean it, just wake up!"

Suddenly something pulled her off of him using the back of her kimono. Rin looked up and saw two cold gray eyes. Then a flash back of the huts burning and the same eyes was brought back to her memory.

"Why are you still alive!" He shrieked about to force his sword down on Rin's frail thin body. Before the blade got to close Rin kicked him in the abs with her foot sending him to fall back wards.

Once Rin was free she grabbed the sword that was in Haruko's hand and stabbed who ever was trying to kill her. She had closed her eyes so she didn't know where she stabbed him she just knew when she heard him scream out in pain.

Scrambling to get on her feet she ran through the forest ignoring everything in her path, even though her sight was to blurring from her tears nothing would stop her from getting away.

Sesshoumaru looked around him, the moon had risen and he thought about returning to his castle after picking up Ah-Un and Jakken. Taking a step forward a familiar sent hit his nostrils.

Pausing he tried to remember who the sent of cinnamon and lilies belonged to. Curious he followed the sent, it had taken about an hour for him to reach his destination and still the creature wasn't in sight.

He stood there a moment then decided to just turn back until he saw it. He had passed it before in his un admitted excitement but now he saw it clearly. His eyes widened a bit once he realized who it was, "Rin?" His masculine voice was heard in the darkness.

Rin lay on the ground; it looked like she had been running for about two days without any sleep. Her blue kimono was covered in black marks and rips, her legs where bruised and bleeding slightly from all the cuts. A little tiny water fall of blood and dried blood slid from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru walked over gracefully like he always did and knelt next to her form. Taking hold of her waist he lifted her up on his lab and waited to see if she was awake. There was a long pause before Rin opened her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru.

Gold met brown and for one second a flash of emotion appeared in the golden eyes, but had vanished the second Rin caught the look of fear, which took her a spilt second. Rin smiled warmly, reaching out she touched the markings on his face but he didn't respond.

"I'm okay Sesshoumaru-sama…" She whispered letting her hand fall, then a moment longer she stared into his eyes before falling asleep. Sesshoumaru slowly lifted himself up then wrapped his arms around her tighter then before.

He didn't understand why but he was really worried about her and it didn't sit well with him. When he reached Ah-Un he would set her on their back and take her back to his castle.

**(A/N) Sorry if it was terrible, I tried in the begging but towards the end I got tired…**

**Remember to send 10 reviews if you liked it.**

**So far I don't think anyone was OOC… since Rin is the only one in it right now, and she's older so that means she can have any attitude, because people do change once they get older.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love the living, love the dead**

**Chapter one**

**The Broken Heart,**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait!**

**I had stuff to do and still have a lot to do so I thought I could get 10 reviews from you all until I was done with my work. Unfortunately I didn't and I made you poor guys wait. I'm truly sorry hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Rin watched Sesshoumaru carefully, fearing that if she turned away he would disappear like he did so long ago. She sat silently on Ah-Un's back awaiting for what ever Sesshoumaru planed for her.

She didn't expect to be taken back to his castle after he left her so long, and she prepared for the worst. Though she still knew if he were to drop her off at some other human village her heart would be torn.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked quietly wondering if he was just another illusion. He looked down at her in response, which made her lips curl into a small smile. "The village is gone."

Sesshoumaru watched as tears slid down Rin's once rosy cheeks, but her small smile never fading. Not sure of how to respond he looked forward once again. "Are you going to leave me Sesshoumaru?" He felt a bit of confusion wash over him as Rin asked him that question. "Are you going to leave me again?"

"No, Rin." Sesshoumaru said with his usual emotionless voice.

"Do I get to stay with you Sesshoumaru?"

"If you wish Rin." Sesshoumaru said. Though he hadn't answered right away he found her questions confusing and to be honest he didn't really know how to answer one.

"May I ask something of you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"…Yes."

"Will you promise not to leave again; will you promise I can stay?" Rin frowned when Sesshoumaru didn't answer. _This isn't a dream. He is real... only in a dream would Sesshoumaru promise me these things, only in a dream. _Rin thought, though it did sadden her a bit she let that small smile return.

"Yes Rin."

The star lit night sheltered over the earths soil, silence grew through the minds of the sleeping. For two days he had tried to keep himself from dieing, he had been successful but now the wound was starting to become infected.

He cursed the girl who had done this to him; her brown eyes would haunt him just knowing she was still alive. He had killed her long ago and even thought she had turned into ashes just like the rest of her village.

Jiro winced as he tried to sit up; cold sweat fell from his brow from the many days he had been traveling. His cold gray eyes flared with anger and pain, black greasy hair fell over his brawny shoulders.

_I can't die until that witch is dead! I will kill her, she deserves a painful death and I will be the one to give it to her! _He thought in rage. His hands clenching in tight fists, a thin line of blood fell from his nails.

Jiro looked frantically around in hopes there could be something to aid him. When nothing caught his cold star he growled. He wouldn't let himself fall by some worthless girl. Turning on his back tears fell from his eyes as the numb pain flew through his whole body.

He crawled in any direction, he crawled for anything to find. "You will be mine witch!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Suddenly something white appeared in front of him. His eyes widened and he looked up to see what it was.

Rin was still shocked from Sesshoumaru's answer; she had even jumped off of Ah-Un and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand to feel the soft skin and to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Of course this made Sesshoumaru extremely uncomfortable, and she was surprised to see shock written all over _his _face.

Though after awhile he pulled away, and growled at her which she found normal. Rin looked around her, a large warm smile spread across her face. Though it shortened a bit when she realized who was missing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Jaken-sama?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't respond like he sometimes never did and she suspected Jaken was either at the castle or wouldn't return for awhile.

Finally they had reached the castle and Rin had tried to keep herself calm but her excitement got the better of her. She skipped along side with Sesshoumaru noting to herself all the things she would do first.

She wrinkled her nose when she caught her smell, which would be the first thing to change. She blushed slightly Sesshoumaru must have had a hard time dealing with her smell for so long.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...-"

"Fiancé, you're finally back." The soft voice that interrupted Rin's made her flinch. She admittedly caught the word _fiancé _and her head shot in the direction from where she heard the voice.

Standing in front of Sesshoumaru and herself was the most beautiful youkai sp? woman. Long black curls twirled around her high cheek bones and neck. Pale green eyes stared slightly up at Sesshoumaru. Her skin was just as pale as Sesshoumaru's and she had black markings on her cheeks just like Sesshoumaru's.

The beautiful youkai looked down at Rin and gave her a beautiful smile. Her long eye lashes brushed against her soft skin when ever they closed. She wore a white gown that fell down to her ankles.

Rin tried to smile but she was over come with shock and jealousy had already come through her. "H-Hello." Rin managed to say without tears dropping.

The youkai's smile was replaced with a frown. "Are you alright? You look…" the woman trailed off trying not to offend Rin.

"I-I" Rin was speechless; her heart was slowly being torn.

"This is Rin, Sada she had some problems but it is taken care of now." Sesshoumaru informed.

Sada nodded slowly, then she walked to Sesshoumaru planting a light kiss on his lips and linking her arm with his. "She is human Sesshoumaru." Sada whispered in his ear her tone filled with shock.

Sesshoumaru nodded he still was a little shocked himself from finding Rin. After he had left her he didn't expect to bring her back. Though when he saw her he felt fear for her, and he refused to leave her and not take her to his castle.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who had a large frown on her face. He had a feeling it wasn't best for Sada and Rin to meet. "Rin you must have been here before?" Sada asked interrupting Sesshoumaru's and Rin's thoughts.

"Yes." Rin whispered her voice sounded weak and she needed a quick escape before she let the tears that threatened her eyes to fall.

Sada stared at her for a moment, "would you like me to show you around Rin? Sesshoumaru has some work to do, and I have some free time." Sada said softly. Rin stiffened she didn't want to spend time with Sada but if it could get her away from Sesshoumaru so he couldn't see her tears she'd take the offer.

Slowly and hesitantly she nodded. Sada smiled then let go of Sesshoumaru's arm and led the way down the halls. Rin was happy she was able to run since Sada was moving quickly.

Rin wanted to scream at that moment. _Does Sesshoumaru love her? Would he have let her kiss him if he didn't?_ Tears started to fall, and she let out a small gasp as she felt the pain of her heart being torn. She loved Sesshoumaru, and she knew she could never have him but seeing him with another woman hurt her lot more then she thought it would.

Sada looked over her shoulder and at Rin. Her long strides still graceful just like Sesshoumaru was, but it wasn't surprising she was a youkai after all. "Is… something wrong Rin?" Sada asked coming to a stop.

Rin looked up and for some reason she hated Sada, and she knew it was wrong. "Yes… I'm just thinking of my village…" Rin whispered her tears becoming harder.

Sada nodded slightly, "if you wish we can take you back…" she said softly. Actually Sada had wished Rin would go back. She thought Sesshoumaru mad, but then she did hear rumors when she first came to Tokyo about Sesshoumaru and a little girl named Rin.

Rin wanted to scream out telling Sada she did want to go back, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She would have rather seen Sesshoumaru being happy with a different woman then her then ever be without him again.

"I have no… village to go to now." Rin whispered.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Sada said, and then she started to lead Rin around the castle again. "Where was your last room when you were here Rin?"

"I-I don't remember… it's been along time and… I only remembered one thing." Rin said. Sada nodded she had a feeling it was Sesshoumaru who she remembered and this made her feel bad for coming up to them the way she did.

Both fell silent and instead of showing her everything that she could, Sada took Rin to her own bedroom thinking she needed time to be alone. Rin thanked her and she was left to pity herself.

Rin laid on the bed in despair, her fist clenched the silk blankets thirsting to just hit the pillow over and over again. She looked up at the ceiling her sobs quiet in fear Sesshoumaru was close and would hear her. _I want to wake up from this nightmare now…_ she thought.

Rin closed her eyes and opened them as if to wake up and find she still lived with Haruko. When she didn't find herself there she kept blinking, she wished so badly that it was all a dream and Sesshoumaru wasn't in love with some one else.

**(A/N) Sorry it wasn't that good… but I did try. Don't worry this is totally Sessh/Rin pairing and they will be together in awhile, but unfortunately this is how my plots go. Also please review and tell me how I did, I hope to get more then five. Once again I won't be able to update for a long time sorry crying face.**

**Sorry if Sessh was OOC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the living, love the dead**

**Chapter two**

**Bright less moon,**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**It's me again with a much better chapter! Okay not really... better... but i****n this one you'll hate Sada, but who didn't?**

**And please give me more reviews, I love to get them it makes me happy lol.**

Rin opened her eyes; she had cried herself to sleep and was guessing she was asleep for only an hour. Even in her sleep she cried, and her dreams where night mares.

Once she heard a knock on the door she quickly rubbed her red puffy eyes of tears in case it was Sesshoumaru. "May I come in?" Rin flinched at the sound of _her_ voice. She knew it was wrong to hate people for no reason, but if anything she hated Sada and her reason was for her being with Sesshoumaru.

"Fine…" Rin managed to gasp out. Before she could hear the door open and shut Sada was sitting right next to her which made her jump back a bit.

"Rin is there something I should know? I could hear you crying down the hall, and smell your tears… also I can see-"

"I'm fine… I just… miss my friends in the village…" Rin sighed pulling the silk sheets over her to get warm.

"Why don't you go back if you miss them so much?" Sada asked tapping a slender finger on her chin as though in thought. Rin shook her head more tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why, it doesn't make sense… if you miss them-"

"Last night the village burned down… I don't know who survived and I don't know who died…" Rin said weakly trying her best to stop her self from screaming out, 'go away'.

"I'm deeply sorry Rin… it must be hard for you not to have anyone there for you… not to have anyone who cares about you…"

"What do you mean? I have… Sesshoumaru-Sama cares for me… if he didn't then why am I here?"

"Well… Rin please don't think me and terrible demon… I'm only trying to be honest. I think its pity Rin, perhaps Sesshoumaru first took you in because he pitied that no one would take you in…" Sada watched Rin's reaction carefully. First Rin glared at Sada then her gaze became softer and softer till her eyes shinned with sadness.

"But I saw… he cares…" Rin paused tears began to fall once more. Sada must have been right, if she wasn't then why would Sesshoumaru leave her at the village in the first place. "Oh Sesshoumaru, this hurts more then anything." Rin sobbed hiding her face in her palms.

"Rin… if you really want to stop the pain so badly… you'd leave." Sada whispered patting Rin on the back for comfort. Rin nodded then, without warning, she jumped out of her blankets and off the bed running towards the outside of the castle.

Sada watched Rin's retreating form before walking calmly behind her, "I am terrible sorry dear child… but Sesshoumaru cares a little _too_ much for you. I hope you'll understand there isn't room for the two of us…" Sada smirked.

Rin collapsed to the ground her heart pounding monstrously, her tears blinding her vision. "It's to dark…" Rin whimpered staring up at the moons pale light which hardly covered the shadows.

Sada stepped besides Rin's fallen form. "I'll carry you out… just sleep Rin…" Sada whispered kneeling next to her. Rin nodded slowly before falling into a dreamless sleep. For some unknown reason Rin felt everything she was doing was forced beyond her control.

Sada waited till she was sure Rin was in a deep sleep. Once Rin was she stood up straight, and looked over her shoulder. Behind her stood a demon cloaked by darkness, "take her far away from Sesshoumaru's senses."

The figure nodded stepping into the light then grabbed hold of Rin and slung her over his arms. "I trust you know what to do then?" Sada asked an elegant eye brow rising as though the question was so easy.

"It will be a simple job… he won't even be able to find her body." The dark voice was chilling yet silky.

"Good." Sada spoke before turning around and heading inside the castle. "You have until tomorrow to get the job done." The demon nodded and in one moment he was gone without a trace left behind.

Sada looked up at the moon, and sighed deeply. It wasn't hard for her to rid of the little fragile human. If the girl had stayed with her village everything would have been fine if only Sesshoumaru's eyes hadn't betrayed him.

_Flash back _

_Sada looked up at Sesshoumaru, who stared outside his window at the sunset. "Sessh…how do you know that… that girl?" Sada asked softly._

_Sesshoumaru changed his gaze from the sky to his fiancée. "I took her in when she was little…" he spoke the same tone as always and his face was also the same way._

_"The poor thing…" Sada mumbled. Standing to her feet she walked gracefully toward Sesshoumaru. Once she was next to him she placed a hand on his cheek, "do you care for her Sesshoumaru? If she was gone, why is she back?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked down at Sada a small glare masked his eyes. "I could careless as to what happens to her." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Sada frowned but not from his words, his golden eyes shaped the mask yet the mask didn't hide the little piece of regret he held in his heart when he said those words._

_Soon the emotion disappeared and Sada had all the proof she needed of Sesshoumaru's care for the girl. She couldn't take any chances if so all her plans would be ruined._

_End of flash back _

Sada walked forward her gaze still on the moon. _Now all I have to worry about is how to keep Sesshoumaru away from 'Rin'._

**(A/N) I know it's short and a little sloppy I just didn't know how to word it correctly. By the way I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story, and those who keep reading it. So thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the living, love the dead**

**Chapter Three**

**Blood red sky,**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**Hey alls! Thank you for the reviews I enjoyed reading them.**

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long… unfortunately my family is having some cable/phone/internet problems that haven't been fixed because are company sucks.**

**We called them over to fix it, but instead they acted like they did then just left.**

**Anyways have fun reading my fan fic, and I am not giving up on it!**

Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he threw all the papers he held in his hand onto his desk. He was becoming even more stressed about the wedding arrangements, there was always something new to be dealt with.

He never really truly mined, but there was something that burned through his mind and erased everything he tried to stay clear with. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about this problem. Rin was safe now, she was with him and she'd always be safe.

Suddenly he stood up and carelessly threw his desk over. Of course he kept his emotionless mask on just incase people would be stupid enough to walk in.

Rin was all he could think about he knew she was safe like he told himself so many times, but what bothered him was the fact he even cared. This was the reason he took her to the human village, she belonged there and he had almost forgot about her. If he hadn't left his castle he probably would have never found her. A small frown was seeable through the mask as he thought about what _would_ have happened if he hadn't found her.

"Milord…" Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by one of his servants. Of course the only one who had the guts to not knock was standing in front of the door.

Sesshoumaru looked toward the servant demon ness sp? who cared for Rin. "What?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Its Rin milord… she's missing. I heard some voices coming from outside. S-She's in danger milord."

Rin groaned as the suns rays hit her eye lids, she felt the suns warmth hit her face yet something else kept her body warm. '_I-I don't remember being out here…'_ she thought opening her eyes and letting the suns light practically blind her. '_I was with… Sesshoumaru… we got to the castle and I meat someone…why can't I remember anything else?'_

Looking to her left she let out a scream as she saw two red eyes staring down at her. "Let go! Let-" She fell silent as she felt the demon bite down on her arm. Blood rushed from the marks and down her fingers. Pain engulfed her, and she began to feel faint.

"No-no I won't…-"Soon her lips fell numb, and she couldn't move her body. She could hear the demon chuckle as he dug deeper into her flesh. "S… stop… stop! STOP!" She screeched. Finding the strength to move she kick back and luckily kicked the demon in the throat.

The demon growled the pushed himself closer only to stab his talons into her sides making her scream out louder. Warm blood slid down his hands till they stained his kimono.

Rin flinched as she heard the demon scream in anguish. Looking toward the sound she gasped as the sight hit her eyes. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered before fainting.

Sesshoumaru scrapped his sword through the demon's throat and watched as the blood sprayed onto him and Rin. As one speck of blood hit Rin's body his eyes flashed with red that replaced their beautiful gold color.

Kneeling next to Rin's body he wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and looked carefully at the wounds. His clenching his jaw he tried to calm down, but only got angrier. Bringing his lips to her neck and shoulder he revealed his fangs before biting down.

'_How dare they touch **my** Rin! Who ever was in charge will die for this! I'll tear out every rotten thing inside them!'_ His thoughts of how to reach revenge were growing higher and higher, and before he knew it his claws where digging into her skin and drawing blood.

Rin moaned hoarsely as she felt the pain, her body was becoming numb and little did she know she was hanging onto her life. A glowing green light surrounded Sesshoumaru's claws and his lips twitched as if they were to tear right out of Rin's neck.

Rin let out a pitiful scream as his claws dug in deeper. Luckily she caught his attention and his eyes began to change into their normal color and his drip lessoned. His expression was filled with shock, he was _hurting _Rin.

Quickly and very carefully he pulled away from her body. She was so pale it seemed she was actually dead. It amazed him she was still alive, she couldn't have still been alive.

No human could have survived what just did. Staying still he listened anxiously for the sound of her pulse. Standing up and pulling her into his arms he held onto her tightly before speeding deeper into the woods.

He was going as fast as he could for he did hear her pulse, but it was so frail it had barely met his ears. There was only one being he was going to trust with Rin's life, and though he hated to admit it he knew she was the only one who could help Rin.

He was going to find InuYasha's wench before night.

**(A/N) I hope this was worth the wait! I'm sorry it's short again but I wanted to put a little cliffy into it. I hope you guys catch what it is… I'll give you a clue it's a little before Sesshoumaru called Rin 'his'. Anyways I know its unrealistic for the series, and a bit corny… and violent lol, but I worked hard to make it the best yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the living, Love the dead**

**The mistake,**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**Enjoy!**

"HENTAI!"

"SANGO I WAS MERELY-!"

"Kagome-!"

"SIT!"

"Uph!"

All these 'statements' and orders were a sign that Sesshoumaru was close. He could smell that his brother and the wench weren't to far, and he figured it wouldn't be to long before InuYasha noticed his own smell.

Clutching Rin closer to his chest he could feel his anger rising. _Who ever planned this will suffer! They will suffer greatly for even **thinking** of doing this to Rin!_ "**WHERE'S THE WENCH!" **(OOC?) Sesshoumaru snapped. It was a shocking display the way Sesshoumaru was acting. His face twisted in anger, and his eyes bright red. The only thing keeping him from transforming was Rin.

Two women who were stomping their feet to the ground and yelling down into a crater froze as the sound of a roar met there ears. They heard the words, and the sound sent chills up their spines. "W-What was that?" Something asked from inside one of the women's back packs.

Suddenly two heads emerged from the crater, one with a scowl and the other couldn't be seen for his face had a rather large red smear on it. "InuYasha where are you going!" Kagome called out as InuYasha jumped from the crater and started forward.

"Stay here Kagome!" He called back ignoring Kagome's protests._ What the hell does he want?_ InuYasha asked himself. When really the thing he wanted to ask was 'why was he so angry?' And truth be told he has a _very_ bad feeling about meeting with his half brother at the moment.

InuYasha let a yelp escaped his lips when suddenly something sent him crashing into the ground (creating another crater joy.) InuYasha looked up to see his older brother, a woman covered in blood in his hands. "What the hell!" InuYasha thought aloud his gaze slowly reaching the woman.

"You best bring it (it stands for Kagome… hehehehe.)!" Sesshoumaru growled baring his fangs. (I know I must be doing bad OOC, I'm so sorry!)

"I-is that… Rin?" InuYasha looked behind him only to see Kagome, Sango, and Miruko staring up at Sesshoumaru in shock.

After every thing that had happened in those moments was so shocking Kagome and InuYasha were still having problems getting over it. Yet there she stood looking over Rin's wounds and healing her.

"I still think _he_ did this!" InuYasha scowled, he sat crossed legged in the corner keeping from Kagome's way. "I smell him all over her!"

"InuYasha, didn't you also say that you could just barely smell another demon on her!" Kagome asked, "This is horrible!" Kagome gasped seeing blood emerge from Rin's gown and down her leg.

InuYasha stood to his feet and looked at it, anger raising within him, "that bastard-!" He interrupted himself as something caught his eye. Some where near Rin's neck and shoulder blade was teeth marks. "No wonder why…!"

"What?" Kagome asked following his gaze, it didn't look like any normal wound to Kagome and InuYasha but something more.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn back, he didn't think what he was doing was a bad idea. Though he did have trouble leaving Rin again after he had promised himself he wouldn't. He knew Rin would be happy with the miko she had liked her ever since she was little.

But the way he felt when Rin was in trouble, the way he acted. And still his rage had ordered the blood of who ever did this. He had actually cared, and this was something he couldn't and _wouldn't_ admit.

Rin was human and he despised humans. He kept coming with excuses to why he acted or even took Rin in to begin with. '_For father…'_ was one excuse, his father had a weakness for humans. But then their came the question, _'why for father, father is dead…'_ and so came more and more.

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace, he wasn't going to turn back, and he didn't think about the possibility of him and Rin meeting again. Nor did he think or remember about him marking Rin as his mate.

**(A/N) Okay… so… I didn't make it long at all… but I have two stories and LOTS of stuff to do. So I'm really sorry for those who wanted it longer, and I don't know if it'll happen… sorry… and sorry if I was OOC and sorry if it wasn't any good… I liked it better then the other ones… or… I think.**


End file.
